FATE
by relya schiffer
Summary: Jika memang dia harus berakhir di neraka untuk menebus semua kekeliruannya dulu, maka aku akan ikut dengannya.  Kami tak mungkin terpisah.Tidak, oleh kematian sekalipun.  Bday present 4 koizumi nanaho. 1st fic in this fandom. Happy reading, minna


Tidak ada yang aneh dengan seorang perempuan muda yang memasuki sebuah restauran kecil bernuansa Italia di pinggir kota. Tidak dengan pakaiannya, _blouse_ lengan panjang berwarna orange kekuningan dan rok coklat sederhana. Juga tidak ada yang aneh dengan rambutnya, panjang tergerai berwarna hijau. Dia kelihatan normal. Tak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang menjalani aktivitas di kota kecil yang menjadi perbatasan dengan pedesaan ini.

Tapi, benarkah dia tidak lagi menjadi orang aneh?

"Nona, maaf, Anda mau pesan apa?"

Seorang pelayan telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, menanyakan tentang 'keperluan' tamu yang datang ke restauran kecil itu. Namun keramahannya tak mampu membuat wajah yang berpaling menoleh padanya.

"Pizza."

"Maaf?"

"Pizza. Satu loyang."

Meskipun sedikit bingung, pelayan itu akhirnya mencatat juga pesanan di atas note kecil yang ia pegang.

"Mm, ada lagi, Nona?"

"Kopi. Dua gelas. Semuanya dibungkus."

Kening yang berkerut semakin menambah lipatan. Pelayan perempuan berambut pendek itu merasa heran. Kenapa perempuan ini memesan dua gelas? Apa ada orang yang ditunggunya? Ataukah justru dia yang sedang ditunggu?

Dan lagi, dia masih juga tak mau berpaling. Matanya tertuju ke luar jendela. Terkesan seperti memastikan. Ya, memastikan bahwa target tatapannya masih di tempat yang sama, tak ada yang berubah, tak ada yang hilang.

Merasa tak puas hanya dengan menerka-nerka, pelayan itu pun mengikuti arah tatapan tamu pertamanya pagi ini. Ia menelengkan sedikit kepalanya seiring dengan tanda tanya besar yang muncul saat mendapati objek yang begitu menarik perhatian tamunya.

Sebuah pedati berisi tumpukan jerami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Code Geass belong to CLAMP and SUNRISE  
><strong>

**Modified Canon Fic, my 1st in this fandom  
><strong>

**Time line : after Zero Requiem**

**A late birthday present for My Lord, Koizumi Nanaho**

**^Happy reading^**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

"**FATE"**

**by**

**Relya Schiffer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika pertama kali menyadari kebingungan di wajah pelayan yang baru saja berlalu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dalam hati. Mungkin dia menganggapku aneh lantaran tak sedikit pun menghiraukannya ketika dia menanyakan pesananku.

Ah, aku tak peduli. Biarkan saja. Aku memang orang aneh, kuakui itu. Jadi untuk apa aku mengingkarinya?

Kutopang daguku dengan tangan kanan. sementara jemari tangan kiriku mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Aku tak sedikit pun melepaskan objek tatapanku. Bisa kurasakan bibirku menyunggingkan senyum kecil saat otakku mulai berpikir.

Sebagai makhluk 'abadi', aku telah melalui banyak kejadian, ribuan peristiwa. Baik yang ingin kulalui maupun yang tidak ingin kulalui. Dan sebagai 'Penyihir' aku telah memanipulasi kehidupan manusia demi kepentinganku.

Sungguh kotor dan pantas mati.

Ya, aku memang pantas mati. Karena itulah arti eksistensi diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku hanyalah infrastruktur pemuas hasrat manusia yang beragam. Lalu setelah hasrat itu terpenuhi, maka aku bisa menanggalkan label '_immortal_' yang menegaskan betapa mengerikannya diriku. Tak tersentuh maut.

Dan kebetulan, aku memegang aspek 'kepatuhan total' yang telah kuberikan pada anak itu.

Ah, ya, bocah itu. Si _Bouya_ yang selalu memanggilku _Majou_.

Lelouch vi Britannia.

Anak yang kuberi 'mainan' untuk mewujudkan dunianya. Manusia yang takdirnya kuikat dalam rencanaku menuju kematian. Penuhi hasratnya, buat kontrak, lalu aku bisa melepaskan kutukan keabadian seperti temanku, Marianne—ibunya.

Sayang, perkiraanku meleset.

Aku, yang selalu dipermainkan takdir—diabaikan, dimanfaatkan, dibuang—akhirnya jatuh pada keadaan yang tak pernah kubayangkan. Penyihir kekal ini akhirnya mulai goyah dari kalimat 'aku ingin mati' yang menjadi tujuan utamaku.

Selama ini aku selalu disuguhkan oleh berbagai bentuk kebencian. Namaku selalu dipanggil dengan kebencian (abaikan kasus Mao yang kuanggap sebagai _salah perhitungan_ di sepanjang kehidupanku. Sebenarnya dia pun sangat membenciku karena telah mencampakannya).

Tapi Lelouch, dia berbeda.

Dia telah membuatku berpikir jauh di atas anganku mampu menggapai. Dia membuatku lupa sejenak atas tujuanku mengikat kontrak dengannya.

Ambisinya untuk menghancurkan Britannia, strateginya dalam setiap pemberontakan, ataupun kenaifannya (kuanggap alasan pertarungannya bukanlah 'demi Nunnaly', melainkan demi melampiaskan dendam pribadinya) yang tak pernah ia sadari—semua itu telah membuatku terlena. Hingga aku, untuk pertama kalinya, ingin bisa hidup lebih lama.

Benar. Hidup lebih lama lagi.

Aku ingin melihat anak itu meraih kemenangan. Aku ingin mendengarnya kembali menyebut namaku. Aku ingin dia terus mengembangkan segala pemikiran yang berjejalan dibenaknya. Aku tak peduli sekalipun suatu saat keinginan itu akan menjadi bumerang bagiku. Aku hanya ingin terus mendengar suaranya, berceloteh tentang semua rencananya yang _brilliant_.

Itulah yang ingin kudengar. Bukan sorai-sorai rakyat Britannia yang mengelu-elukan kematiannya. Bukan jerit tangis Nunnaly vi Britannia yang meratapi kepergiannya.

Aku tidak ingin dia mati. Bukan dia yang seharusnya mati. Betapa inginnya aku menggantikan tempat Lelouch saat pedang yang dihunus Kururugi Suzaku menghujamnya dihadapan seluruh rakyat Britannia.

_Zero Requiem_ adalah mimpi buruk terbesar seumur hidupku. Bahkan air mata yang kuteteskan tak cukup untuk mengobati perih atas kematiannya.

Salah. Ini salah. Bukan begitu. Mengapa dia sampai berpikir memusatkan seluruh kebencian padanya lalu bunuh diri? Jika dia pikir semua itu demi terciptanya dunia yang damai bagi semua orang, lantas di mana dunia yag damai untukku? Apa dia pikir dunia yang damai bagiku adalah tanpa dirinya? Jelas, itu pemikiran konyol.

Ah, inilah salah satu dampak nyata atas 'hubungan' yang kujalin bersamanya. Dia telah mengajariku untuk menuntut. Lelouch telah mempengaruhi C.C agar _selalu_ menuntut.

.

.

.

_Matahari telah lama tenggelam di ufuk barat. Perempuan berambut hijau panjang berdiri kaku dalam kegelapan. Sepasang mata emasnya terarah pada seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah terlibat pembicaraan serius. Nasib dunia bertumpu pada pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung sekarang, pada kedua sosok itu._

_"Zero...Requiem?"_

_"Benar. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa kita lakukan. Lelouch Vi Britannia yang menjadi simbol tirani dan kekacauan harus dihancurkan. Simbol kebencian yang terus menyebabkan perang di seluruh muka bumi harus musnah. Dan hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, Suzaku."_

_Ada ketidakrelaan terpancar di mata Kururugi Suzaku. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Jika harus memilih, dia pasti akan lebih memilih mati dari pada membunuh sahabatnya sendiri._

_"Suzaku," panggilan itu membuat kepala berambut coklat terangkat. "Kau harus menjadi Zero. Kau harus menjadi simbol keadilan. Apa kau mengerti?"_

_Tak ada sahutan._

_Yakin bahwa tak mudah bagi sahabatnya untuk menerima kenyataan ini, pemilik mata violet menyodorkan topeng hitam yang pernah menjadikan dirinya sebagai pahlawan. Ditatapnya mata hijau itu, memohon pengertian. Dia tersenyum._

_"Kutitipkan dunia ini padamu, bersama dengan Britannia dan Nunally. Kau tidak akan mengecewakanku, Kururugi Suzaku."_

_Dengan sangat berat hati, tangan pemuda berambut coklat terangkat, menyambut topeng hitam yang disodorkan padanya. Matanya menatap balik sepasang mata ungu dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Namun, itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa ini adalah kewajibannya. 'Kutukan'-nya._

_Pelan tapi pasti, bibir pemuda itu mengucapkan dua kata yang menandai pengabdian besarnya._

_"Yes, Your Majesty."_

_"Aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi, Suzaku."_

_"Dan aku... senang karena kita bisa berteman, Lelouch."_

_Tepat ketika kata-kata perpisahan itu usai diucap, pemuda berambut coklat beranjak pergi. Perempuan yang semula bersembunyi pun menampakkan diri._

_"Apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"_

_Tawa kecil bergema._

_"Keraguan tidak cocok untukmu, C.C."_

_Perempuan itu bersedekap dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Dia mungkin kelihatan santai. Padahal tidak demikian. Chaos besar tengah melandanya setelah mendengar rencana Sang Pangeran Britannia._

_"Adikmu tidak akan senang jika tahu kakaknya berkorban sampai seperti ini."_

_"Berkorban? Apa kau sedang bercanda, C.C?"_

_Tawa itu kembali terdengar. Entah kenapa, kali ini terdengar lebih miris._

_"Aku tidak hanya ingin menebus semua kesalahanku. Dosaku. Aku hanya ingin mewujudkan mimpiku untuk menghadirkan dunia yang damai bagi Nunally. Dan mungkin, ini adalah caraku untuk menakhlukkan masa laluku. Bukankah kau sendiri yang dulu mengatakan bahwa aku harus menakhlukkan masalaluku, C.C?"_

_Wajah cantik itu berpaling. "Kau benar. Tapi... jika kau sampai mati..."_

_"Kau bisa mencari orang lain untuk mengikat kontrak selanjutnya. Tapi, kuingatkan padamu." Kali ini wajah tampan itu yang berpaling._

_Sepasang mata violet dan emas bertemu pandang. Seringai kecil menghias wajah pemuda berambut hitam saat bibirnya mengucapkan terusan dari kata-katanya._

_"Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisiku dalam hidupmu."_

_Sungguh arogan dan percaya diri sekali. Tapi, justru kesombongannya itulah yang membuat Si Perempuan tersenyum kecil._

_ "Kau...memang cocok menjadi seorang Raja, Lelouch..."_

_"Ya, Raja Penyihir..."  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

Tak kusangka, hanya dengan mengingat bagaimana dia tersenyum pongah malam itu, telah membuatku merasa kembali ke masa lalu. Hanya dengan merasakan ketajaman tatapannya malam itu, telah membuatku tak ingin beranjak. Aku sudah lelah menjalani hari-hari tanpa akhir. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat dan berhenti 'berpetualan' di dunia yang tak pernah bersikap ramah padaku, pada orang-orang seperti diriku. Aku ingin berhenti di suatu tempat yang tenang, bersama orang yang bisa menerima keseluruhan diriku apa adanya._  
><em>

"_Aku, Lelouch vi Britannia memerintahkan kepadamu, tetaplah di sampingku—C.C"_

Aku ingin bersamanya.

"_Kurasa, alasan kenapa salju berwarna putih, adalah karena salju yang putih lebih indah dari apapun. Dan aku tidak membencinya."_

Hanya dia yang tak pernah membenciku atas semua manipulasi yang telah kulakukan.

"_Namamu tidak terlalu buruk, setidaknya lebih terkesan manusia dari pada C.C."_

Hanya dia yang menyebut namaku dengan lembut, memahami betapa rindunya aku akan panggilan namaku sendiri—yang tak pernah lagi disebut lantaran aku dianggap berbahaya. Dia telah membuatku ingat bahwa aku 'pernah' menjadi manusia.

"_Jika kau adalah Penyihir, C.C, maka aku adalah raja para penyihir."_

Hanya dia yang rela menyejajarkan diri denganku, berkubang dalam dosa yang sama hanya untuk meyakinkanku.

Dan jika memang dia harus berakhir di neraka untuk menebus semua kekeliruannya dulu, maka aku akan ikut dengannya.

Karena takdir kami terikat sejak _Geass_ yang kuberikan menginvasi seluruh dirinya. Kami tak mungkin terpisah.

Tidak, oleh kematian sekalipun.

*#*#*#*

"Nona, ini pesanan Anda."

Kali ini, tatapan Si Pelayang mencecar. Ia perhatikan gerak-gerik tamunya dengan seksama. Mulai dari merogoh uang di saku, menyahut bungkusan berisi pesanan, sampai ketika beranjak dari tempat duduk.

Perempuan itu melenggang tanpa sedikit pun menoleh kebelakang. _Angkuh sekali_, setidaknya dua kata itu yag terlintas di benak pelayan remaja yang masih terpaku.

Hingga kemudian, tepat sebelum pintu masuk tertutup kembali, perempuan itu menoleh. Dia menatap sosok yang masih membawa nampan dengan tatapan ramah, lalu tersenyum.

" Terima kasih," ucapnya manis seraya keluar dari restauran, menyisakan keterkejutan di wajah Si Pelayan. Ah, dia pasti _shock_ lantaran orang yang dianggapnya angkuh bisa menatap dengan begitu ramah dan tersenyum begitu manis.

Inilah saat yang tepat untuk percaya pada sebuah pepatah lama.

_'Don't judge a book by its cover'._

.

.

.

"Langitnya cerah. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hm. Apakah pizza-nya sudah habis?"

"Terlambat jika kau baru menanyakannya sekarang.

"Kau memang Monster Pizza, _Majou_."

"Kukira kau tidak seharusnya terkejut, _Bouya_."

Derak roda pedati mulai melintasi jalan setapak. Bayangan samar-samar kota mulai lenyap, berganti dengan hamparan lahan penduduk desa.

"Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan adikmu?"

"Ada Suzaku bersamanya."

"Ya, kurasa teman baikmu itu mampu menjadi penggantimu."

"Bukan mampu, melainkan _harus_. Itu kewajibannya."

"Kewajiban yang kau paksakan kepadanya. Kau licik sekali."

"Sebagai raja penyihir aku memang harus licik, bukan begitu?"

Penumpang yang merebahkan diri di atas jerami tersenyum kecil. Dia menatap awan yang bergerak di langit. Berkejaran dengan laju pedati yang terus bergerak. Dua gelas berisi cairan pekat kehitaman teronggok di sisinya.

"Kita mau kemana setelah ini?"

"Kemana pun. Dan kau harus ikut denganku."

"Bodoh! Orang yang selalu di sampingmu, akan selamanya adalah aku. Ingat?"

Dibalik topinya yang bertudung, Sang Kusir pedati menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, jika takdir menghendaki aku ke neraka, kau akan tetap bersamaku?"

"Pertanyaan yang lebih bodoh lagi. Itu sudah jelas, kan?"

Putaran roda pedati tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Perempuan berambut hijau bangkit dari posisinya. Dia duduk diam di atas jerami. Hanya sejenak, kemudian membalikkan tubuh. Dia menyingkap topi penutup hingga helaian rambut hitam yang halus menggelitik jari-jari putihnya.

"Kau pikir di mana lagi tempat yang cocok bagi seorang penyihir dan raja para penyihir selain di neraka?"

"Kau benar. Terima kasih—C.C."

Tangan perempuan itu terulur pada pemuda yang masih memegang tali kekang pengendali kuda. Perlahan, pedati kembali bergerak.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu," ucapnya pelan. "Terimakasih karena berhasil meloloskan diri dari kematian—Lelouch."

Meskipun kalimat yang baru saja terucap hanya berupa bisikan samar, namun senyuman lebar tetap terkembang di wajah tampan Sang Kusir pedati. Mata violetnya berbinar terang. Dia menghela napas lega, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa kau benar, C.C. Langit hari ini memang cerah."

Tak ada kata-kata lain yang terdengar setelah itu. Sang Penyihir dan Rajanya telah cukup mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan masing-masing. Paling tidak, mereka berdua telah siap memulai perjalanan baru.

Perjalanan mencari kebahagiaan.

Dan jangan pernah memberi mereka pertanyaan seperti 'mengapa seseorang bisa terlepas dari kematian yang begitu dekat?'. Karena tanpa ragu, mereka pasti akan memberikan jawaban yang sama.

.

.

.

Mungkin, semua itu adalah takdir.

*OWARI*

Zunay sayaaangggg... ini kado untukmu. Semoga kamu suka yaaa...

weell, seperti yang udah kubilang. Imajinasiku lagi mampet banget. Untunglah fic ini udah kusiapin dari awal sepetember. Dan, maaf karena aku nggak bisa jadi orang yang pertama. You may give me a hard punishment, my lord...*pundung*

Okeh, kekasihku, sekian cuap2 dari kekasih gelapmu ini. Idungku mampet, pilek berat, kepalaku berat. Dari hari jumat aku cuma ngerem di rumah. Karena itulah aku baru bisa publish sekarang. Hehehe.

Daaannn untuk minna-san semua, makasih udah mampir ke fic gaje n abal ini. Well, typo pasti masih bertebaran dimana-mana. Agak susah mengontrol mereka. Semoga fic pertamaku di fandom ini nggak buruk2 amat deh...*doa dlm hati*

Jadi, boleh kuminta kritik dan saran sebagai cara agar aku bisa melakukan perbaikan?

Klik tombol biri di bawah.

Arigatou gozaimasuuu...^^


End file.
